House of Night: The Next Generation
by ShaneCollins'Wife
Summary: Dri rocks the Boy House! She's ever boy's dream...and ever girl's nightmare. Watch her devour things! Sucky summary
1. Introduction: I'm Finally A Fledgling

**The main plot belongs to P.C. & Kristin Cast. So are the originally characters from the book._ I only own the new characters. _**

_Introduction: I'm Finally a Fledgling!_

"Dri, omigosh!" Kristen said coming up beside me as I opened my locker.

I glanced at her and said, "What Krissy?" Kristen Coyne, aka my best friend, was the most annoying girl in our grade. She was pretty, but she was a total boy-crazed drama queen. She had long wavy blonde hair, bright brilliant sea blue eyes, and deep tan skin. Sure, she was my BFF, but I'm just speaking the truth!

"Justin Moore asked me to go to Homecoming!" She squealed.

I smiled. "Good for you!" I said acting as if I cared.

"Anyways," She continued as if I said nothing. "I'm going to watch football practice and watch those skanky cheerleaders drool all over their uniforms." She started to walk away, but then she said, "See ya!"

"Yeah…sure," I muttered and looked down the hall—no one. I grabbed my bag, hat, and jacket. I slipped my new Lucky Brand "Military Blazer", which cost ninety-nine dollars—thanks mom! I shut my locker and turned around to notice I was standing nose-to-nose with a black eyed—what did my mom call them? Ah, Trackers! I was standing nose-to-nose with a Tracker. He didn't say anything, nor did I. We stood there a few moments—alone. He was a vampyre—dead, well undead really. His sapphire blue crescent was filled in like my mom's, which meant he was a full vampire. Then he spoke, it was an enduring moment. His words were hot like melted chocolate.

"Alexandria Redbird-Stark! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice, Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

I smiled, _Yes, I'm finally a fledgling! _Then he lifted a pale white finger, pointing at my forehead, sending surging pains. I clutched my head and closed my eyes.

I hit the floor.

When I awoke I was alone on the floor. In the middle of the hallway! The Tracker was gone, and so was the burning sensation in my head. I sat up and pulled out the compact in my designer Gucci bad. I flipped it open and what I saw was beautiful—a filled-in sapphire blue crescent. I quickly fixed my blonde, with a black stripe, bangs over my mark and stood up. Good thing I was wearing my black Converse instead of my red Mary Jane high heels, or I might of not been able to walk straight—ever.

I pulled my iPhone out—thanks dad! I called my mom, whom was at the Tulsa House of Night being all High Priestess and whatnot.

"Mom?" It was my voice, but it didn't sound like me. It had a worried and kind of happy emotion to it.

She yawned then said, "What do you want Alexandria?"

"I'm marked…" I whispered into the phone.

"Stark!" She yelled away from the phone. I heard muffled voices then my dad's voice, "I'm coming to get you."

"Okay," I said and hung up. My dad was the best. Period. He's my mom's Warrior. It's sweet, because now he is also her mate. It was weird though, having vampyre parents, I mean they can't go out in public without covering their marks. My dad's—Stark—were just on his face, but my mom's—Zoey—were everywhere, no joke!

I started to walk down the hallway slowly processing that I'm a fledgling, and I can finally have a normal life. Well, er, as normal as a vampyre fledgling can have. Now I could spend much more time with my mom and dad. I stepped outside and my dad was already outside in the Corvette. I ran to the passenger side and got in. I dumped my bag on the car floor with my hat.

"Hey," I said smiling.

He smiled and brushed my hair out of the way to see my mark. His eyes widened and he had his cocky grin mom loved so much. "Following your mom's footsteps, huh?" He asked. My dad was a pretty handsome guy with his dark mysterious eyes, shaggy dark brown hair, pale skin, and his crimson red marks completed him.

"Apparently, being abnormal must be in my blood," I said and grinned like a fool.

"Off we go. Time for your new life to begin," He said and drove away from the school's curb.


	2. Chapter One: I Already Have Enemies

**Chapter One: **

I Already Have Enemies

"Alexandria," My mom said meeting us in the school's small parking lot—mostly filled with professor's cars and the school's few owned cars. "Stark," This time she embraced us into a group hug, I guess you would call it? I looked past my mom's sholder and saw Aphrodite, Darius, Damien, Jack, Shanuee, Erin, and—

"Omigods!" I pushed passed my mom and dad, and embraced my, not-really-but-almost-like, Aunt Stevie Rae in a hug.

She stumbled back a bit, but then hugged back. "Hey girl!" She said her Okie twang bright like her filled-in crimson red mark with red flowers framing her eyes—like my dad's but he has crimson red arrows instead of flowers.

I stepped back and I was surrounded by adult vampires and Aphrodite. Aphrodite was a Human, but she was special—she had visions, wicked cool right? "My, my, she has grown!" Erin giggled out.

"Right on, Twin!" said Shanuee.

"Okay Z, I changed my mind she looks just like Stark!" Damien said with Jack smiling beside him.

"I think you'll be a great High Priestess when you older," Darius said, to me not the Miss Popular Mom! Huh, she's already taking over my "It Girl" appearance and bringing it to a new level; "Vampyre It Girl."

I blushed. "Thanks," I said. I envied being like Aphrodite and Darius. They were so perfect, and cute, together. I wanted Aphrodite's golden looks too. Her name matched how she was. She was just like the Greek goddess—the goddess of love and beauty. Even though my mom has told me stories of how Aphrodite use to be a real "Hag from Hell", I never doubted she was less goddess-like.

"Hello, Dri?" Aphrodite's voice said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Wh-what?" I asked clearly confused of what was going on since I was so glued to my thoughts.

"Well, I said we should rake you to your dorm," My mom butt-in. Of course she cannot stay out of the center of attention. Sure, I loved my mom but sometimes she needs to let other people be the center of attention. I got most of my attention from my dad, who should really be Father of the Year—no joke.

"Oh, okay. That sounds cool," I muttered. "Wait, my stuff! We didn't go get them from the house!" I was totally panicked.

"In your room already, duh," Aphrodite chirped in.

My mom glared at her then said, "Yes well I think we all don't need to go with her."

"She should pick," My wonderful Father of the Year blurted.

I smiled. "Dad, Stevie Rae, and Aphrodite." I looked at my mom's absurd face. "No offense or anything," I smirked.

"Ah, well before you, uh, leave with _them_, you should know that you can change your name to whatever you like." My mom chimed in as we started to walk away.

"Oh, well, of course it will be Andria Aphrodite Sylvia Stark. Or for short if you'd prefer Dri Stark." I smirked.

"Watch your tone."

"Make me," I smiled harshly.

"Ah, well as fun as this has been, we have to skedaddle." Erin said. Erin, Shaunee, Jack, and Damien smiled and left.

I shrugged. "Darius, you can come too. And mom I didn't forget about you. So come on." I said and started walking. I didn't know where I was going so finally my dad got in front of me and showed us the way—well more like me. We walked in silence except for Aphrodite and Darius whispering as well as my mom and dad. I walked next to Aunt Stevie Rae. "Hi," I said quietly.

"You do not like your mother much?" She asked smiling sympathetically.

"No; I love her. She just gets on my nerves from time to time. I mean my dad pays ten times more attention to me everyday than my mom has my whole life. She doesn't come to any of my school activities because she thinks her duty here is way more important. Oh, and the fact that she likes to cover up her marks so no one will stare at us and whisper 'Yeah there's that Dri girls mom. Her daughter looks like a freakin' hoe. Now her mom is some vampyre hoe freak!' So my dad comes and covers up his mark so Zoey won't freak that people are talking." Oh, by the way I call my mom Zoey when I disapprove of her. Which is often—but I do not say it to her face. I looked at my feet then dared to look my aunt in the face.

When I looked upon her face she was wearing a comforting smile. Not mad or sad just comforting. "That's okay, Dri. You mom has big duties to fulfill here and she cannot spend much time interacting with humans because she needs to be here. I know Stark loves you more than she ever will, but cut her some slack she's been stressed since Neferet got locked away and Kalona—" she said a quick amen to that. "—since we destroyed him, which no one thought was possible. She'll come around…and if she doesn't you will always have Stark and _us_. Remember that Alexandria Redbird-Stark."

I smiled. "I guess…" I looked around us students huddled together pointing and smiling and gawking and whispering. Great start, I'm already being looked upon by the entire school!

"Here we are Dri," Aphrodite said smiling as Darius opened the door and we all shuffled in. My eyes widened when I lied them upon the common room. Huge flat screens, couches, loveseats, and a kitchenette by the grand staircase. I've been in here before when I was about nine with Zoey. She was showing me her old dorm, but that's when I actually thought my mom loved and cared about me more.

"This is looks almost better than I remember," I muttered.

"Well it's been like—" Zoey started and looked deep in thought trying to remember how many years it's been. Easy, it's been nine years.

My dad smiled and said for his wife (who I should really start calling mom more),"Well she's eighteen now, so that's nine years."

"Correct," I said and then noticed the kids sitting on the couches were now staring at me, well more like my forehead where my stupid mark had to be colored-in. Stupid-ness.

My mom, yep I said mom this time, scanned the common room then smiled and walked over to one of the couches. That couch had only three people on it who were, surprisingly, not staring at my forehead. She murmured a few things to a red headed girl and a blond. The other was a boy that had brilliant blue eyes and black hair. The red headed girl got up and joined my mom to walk over here. "Haven, this is my daughter Alexandria—"

"Mom! I go by Dri!" I said through clenched teeth.

"It's rude to cut people off while they are talking. Anyways, Haven, Dri is your new roommate so if you could show her the way?" My mom said after giving me that mom-teacher glare.

"Sure, I'd be glad to Zoey," said Haven. She was a pretty girl now that I had a closer look. She had long red hair that was more than likely died that color because it looked totally like fire. Her eyes were weird though, she had green irises with a blue outline and brown flecks closer to the pupil. She was tall too, and she had a perfect model tan. More than likely a spray tan. She had a more fake-ness appeal to her. It even reminded me of my old self. The self I locked away a hour ago. "Just follow me," Haven said in a rude tone once all the adults left. Giving me hugs before they left of course. I followed her up the stairs and once we got in front of a door she stopped. She turned and looked at me. "OK, this is my room and apparently yours too. Anyways, here's the deal just because your all special with your filled-in mark and your mom's the high priestess and you know every awesome professor there is doesn't mean you have a right to come in and be miss perfect. Got it? I rule this House of Night and no one is going to steal it." She smiled a cold smile and pushed past me making me drop the key my mom gave me.

I stifled a sigh and bent down to get it. _Great, I already have enemies! _I screamed in my head. I got told the rules by my totally pretty roommate who apparently hates my guts. I turned the key and went in. I found my side of the room easily; it wasn't all red and black. My side of the room was blank except my stuff in bags on the floor. This new start has totally sucked eggs so far. I flopped down on my bed that had my sheets already on it. My bed spread was black with splashes of neon paint on it. I had it since eighth grade. I closed my eyes for a few seconds which turned into an hour. I awoke with a loud knock at the door. I stood up and opened the door wide. I was embraced by a hug. The guy stepped back then looked embarrassed. "You're not Haven!" He half said and half yelled.

"No, I'm her new roommate. I'm Dri." I said blushing like an idiot. He was cute. He had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall and tan and had huge muscles.

"Oh," His eyes went to my forehead. He smiled then continued, "Ah, so you're the new girl everyone has been talking about. I'm Brett Serbert, Haven's boyfriend, and I'm so sorry for hugging you because I thought you were her and yeah…"

"It's okay. Nice to meet you and I'm Zoey's daughter if you didn't know," I said flipping the lights on so the room was brighter.

"Oh, I know. Everyone knows. You better watch your back because people already hate you. Since you know like every good professor you're sure to be number one."

"But I don't want to. I wanted to start over with out being fake. Your girlfriend is fake, I'm sorry to say that though."

"It's okay. I agree; she's fake. Her natural hair color is crap brown—no joke, and she is purely pale." He let out a low laugh.

I giggled. "She hates me."

"Only because you're going to be center of attention. Her best-friend is a small blond babe, but don't underestimate her. She broke this chicks arm last year. Her name is Karter Evans. Then there is Austin Ryan. He's a blond guy too. He has a brother, but he's more emo than jock. His name is Alex Ryan. But Alex and Austin are both flirts, so don't say I didn't warn you." He said then stepped outside of the room. "Well, see ya at dinner," He walked away.

"Bye," I murmured and started to unpack my stuff finally. I was thankful that the school had a three day weekend, or else I'd be stressed on their crazy day is their night and night is their day. It's all so confusing.


	3. Apology

OMG! I am soo sorry I haven't been updating! I've been super busy since the third quarter just now ended, I had to go to a band thing from 5am to 530pm, next week is spring break, and then after we come back its time to buckle down for the State testing...so yeah. Maybe I'll update soon! OKay? Do not, under any circumstances, be mad! OKay you can be mad. lol. If I can get atleast 4 reviews this week then I'll update or else I'll delete it okay? Thanks! Love you guys!

Lots Of Love

-ShaneCollinsLover


End file.
